Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a graphene sheet combining graphite flake structure and its manufacturing method, and a slurry for manufacturing the graphene sheet combining graphite flake structure.
Related Art
As the progress of technology, the electronic devices are designed and developed to the goals of thinner and higher performance. Under the demands of high speed calculation, the electronic components of the electronic device will generate more heat. However, the higher temperature may affect the properties of the electronic components. Moreover, it the operation temperature is too high, the electronic components may have permanent damages.
The conventional heat-dissipating device has a planar surface for attaching to the top of the heat source. If the heat-dissipating device is not flexible, it cannot fit the irregular shape of the heat source. That is, the heat-dissipating device may not attach to the surface of the heat source as large as possible, thereby reducing the heat dissipating performance.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a heat-dissipating structure with a flexible property and a better heat conducting effect.